Midnight Mischief
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR. From Grissom's PoV. Grissom and Sara are indecent in public. A GSR smutty ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I wish I did.**

**This popped into my head this afternoon, just a little something.**

**I'm dedicating this ficlet to piccolina789 for her Birthday. I hope you have a wonderful day, and a fabulous holiday. I can't wait to hear about it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Midnight Mischief **

I don't know how she managed to talk me into this.

What was I thinking?

Maybe I'm drunk?

No... I can't be, I haven't touched a drink all day.

I must be drunk on Sara. She's so intoxicating to me.

Damn her!

Here I am, stark naked, on the edge of Lake Mead.

What if we get caught?

Hasn't she had enough yet? We've been sexing it up since we arrived at our cabin four hours ago. We'd barely even made it through the door before she pounced on me, and I admit that I gladly accepted her advances. That was the first time, today anyway. Then it happened up against the bedroom door, which lead on to the bed, and then again in the shower and back onto the bed.

I chuckle.

Of course she hasn't had enough of me. Hell, I still have plenty left to give her. One look from her can make me stand tall, after one session or ten sessions. With Sara I can keep going all night.

Oooh... but what if 'shrinkage' happens once I'm in the water? Afterall, it is almost midnight and the lake is freezing cold at the best of times.

I see her wade slowly; seductively, into the water, trailing her slender fingers across the surface.

I've never, in my entire life, seen a sight more beautiful as the moonlight drenches her body with a crystal glow. She's practically dancing as she moves deeper into the water. It reaches her knees, then after another two steps it's lapping softly at her bare hips and then with one more step she stops and turns to face me, the water line just below her perky breasts.

I swallow hard.

I guess I don't need to worry about 'shrinkage' now...

I'm on fire.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asks smiling.

I can see her eyeing my rock hard member as her fingers play sensually down her breasts and below the water.

Again, I swallow.

Taking a few slow steps into the iciness I'm sure I can feel my skin sizzling as the cool water wraps around me.

She takes a few steps in my direction, closing the space between us. Lifting her hands, she threads her fingers through my hair and her mouth captures mine in a deeply passionate kiss.

I can feel her pressing her naked body against me, begging for my touch.

I don't deny her.

My hands find her waist and I caress around until I'm gripping at her thighs. Without words I lift her. Her legs wrap around my body, and I groan when I feel her heat pressing down on me, even through the cold water.

"Make love to me?" she asks softly, giving my ear a quick nibble.

I growl into her hair, which smells of strawberries, and kiss her roughly.

Her hands are locked over my shoulders and she's playing with curls on the back of my neck as she lowers herself down on me.

I hiss out her name.

If I thought I was on fire before, I was wrong. The heat of her surrounding me is like nothing I've ever felt. Immediately she starts to grind her hips against me; circling and swivelling. For a long moment all I can do is watch her and let her take advantage of me, but when she whisper 'I love you' in my ear... that's it. I start to thrust myself further into her, pleasuring her, and myself.

She leans back away from my body and a sound escapes her lips, an animal like sound which sends a shiver right through to my core.

I run my hands up her spine as she leans further out. Her arms fall from around my neck as she starts to thrash about in the water. She moans out my name, a lot, and without warning she springs back up to eye level and re-captures my mouth.

I feel her clamp down around me and her short spasms of pleasure drive me over the edge.

We moan eachothers names at the same time, Sara being much louder than me, a split second before waves of pleasure drag us into oblivion. Her scolding heat is surrounding me; all of me, and I never want this moment to end.

We're both at our most vulnerable, and we've both only ever been there with eachother.

This is our special moment; it'll always be out moment.

I can feel her heart beating against my chest as we hold on to eachother throughout our 'comedown'.

I smile when I feel her lightly nibbling on my neck, just above my pulse point.

"I love you, Sara.

"Mmm... I love you, more." she winks.

After ten more minutes of holding and kissing she untangles her legs from around my body.

"Let's head back inside?" she smiles, placing soft kisses to my chest.

I nod my head in reply. I take hold of her hand and follow her out of the water and up on to the sand.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sara, under the moonlight. Why don't we sleep under the stars, so I can admire your beauty throughout the night?" I ask, lifting her hand to my mouth and kissing her palm.

She's looking over my shoulder, squinting to see into the distance.

"Urm... I'd love to but..." she pushes on my shoulder, turning me around. "I think we might be in trouble..." she smirks.

"Oh... err..." I stutter, watching an old security man try to run down the beach and waving his flashlight from side to side.

"You there. STOP!" he shouts, then starts coughing as he tries to catch his breath.

"Come on!." I whisper, pulling Sara up the beach towards our cabin. "Maybe he didn't get a good look at us."

"How did he know we were... you know. We didn't make much noise." she remarks dumbfounded.

I pull Sara through the door of our cabin and slam it closed, I lean against it and swallow hard as I try to ease my panting.

"Well, Mrs Grissom, I wasn't making much noise. You, on the other hand... you might as well of had a microphone attached to you."

Sara giggles to try and hide her embarrassment and, although she's now shivering with cold, I can see a pink flush rise up over her body.

"I... you... It was..."

"Don't be embarrassed, Sara. You have no idea what it means to me that I can make you feel like that." I whisper, taking her into my arms.

"Let's go to bed." she smiles. "We can't get in to trouble there..."

I let out a growl and chase her down the hall and into the bedroom.

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Lynne xo **


End file.
